While Harrys Gone
by xx.LetMeBreathe.xx
Summary: okay...this is what happens at hogwarts when Harry is off in the seventh book... It basicly revolves around Ginny, Neville and Luna but there are other characters in it to... i hope you guys enjoy it...Post commenets but be nice this is my fisrt fan fic!
1. Harrys 17th

Note: yes alot of this chapter if from the book but the rest of the fic wont be like this!! ENJOY

'Happy birthday Harry' said Hermione Hurrying in to the kitchen and adding her own present to the top of the pile. 'Its not much, but i hope you like it. What did you get him?' She added to Ron who seemed not to hear her.

'Come on, then, open Hermione's' Said Ron

She had bought him a new sneakoscope. The other packages contained an enchanted razor from bill and Fleur, a box of chocolates form the Delacours and an enormous box of the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George.

Harry, Ron and Hermione did not linger at the table long, as the arrival of Madame Delacour, Fleur and Gabrielle made the kitchen uncomfortably crowded.

'I'll pack these for you,'Hermione said brightly taking Harry's presents out of his arms as the three headed back upstairs. ' I'm nearly done , I'm just waiting for the rest of your pants to come out of the wash, Ron-'

Ron's splutter was interrupted by the opening of a door on the first floor landing.

'Harry, will you come in here a moment?'

It was Ginny. Ron came to an abrupt halt, but Hermione took him by the elbow and tugged him upstairs. Feeling nervous, Harry followed Ginny into her room.

Harry had never been inside it before. It was small, but bright. There was a large poster of the Wizarding group the Weird Sisters on one wall, and a picture of Gwenog Jones, captain of the all-witch Quiddtich team, the Holyhead Harpies, on the other. A desk stood facing the open window, which looked over the Orchard where he and Ginny had once played two-a-side quidditch with Ron and Hermione, and which now housed a large pearly white marquee. The golden flag on top was level with Ginny's window.

Ginny looked up into Harry's face, took a deep breath and said 'Happy seventeenth'

'Yeah thanks'

She was looking at him steadily; he however, found it difficult to look back at her; it was like looking in to a brilliant light.

'Nice view' He said feebly, pointing towards the window.

She ignored this. He could not blame her.

'I couldn't think of what to get you'

'You didn't have to get me anything'

She disregarded this too.

'I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing to big,because then you wouldn't be able to take it with you.'

he chanced a glance at her. She was not tearful; this was one of the many wonderful things about Ginny, she was rarely weepy. He had sometimes thought that having six brothers had toughened her up.

She took a step closer to him.

'So then i thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some pretty veela when your off doing what ever you're doing'

'I think that dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest'

'Finally the sliver lining I've been looking for,' she whispered and then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion, better then Fire whiskey; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand on her back and one in her long sweet smelling hair-

The door banged open behind them, and they jumped apart.

'Oh' Ron said pointedly 'Sorry'

'RON!' Hermione was right behind him, slightly out of breath. There was a strained silence, then Ginny said in a flat little voice 'Well, Happy birthday anyways, Harry.'

Ron's ears were scarlet; Hermione looked nervous. Harry wanted to slam the door in their faces, but i t felt as though a cold drought had enter the room when the door opened and his shining moment had popped like a soap bubble. All the reasons for ending his relationship with Ginny, for staying well away form her, seemed to have slunk in to the room with Ron, and all happy forgetfulness was gone.

Harry looked at Ginny, waning to say something thought he hardly knew what, but she had turned her back on him. He thought that she might have succumbed, for once, to tears. He could not o anything to comfort her in front of Ron.

'I'll see you later,' he said, and followed the other two out of the room. Harry was right, for the first time in a long time Ginny was crying. She crossed her room to the open window, she could hear Harry and Ron's argument out in the yard.

'You ditched her, what are you doing now messing her around?'

'I'm not messing her around' said Harry, as Hermione caught up with them.

'She was really cut up when you ended it-'

'SO was I. You know why i ended it and it wasn't cause i wanted to.

Ginny smiled through her tears, think about what Harry had just said. She knew that he never wanted to end it, but to hear him say it aloud calmed her slightly.

'Yeah but you go snogging her now and shes only going to get her hopes up again!'

'Shes not an idiot, she knows it can't happen; she's not expecting us to – to end up married or something!'

'if you keep groping her every chance you get-'

'it wont happen again. OK?'

Ginny felt guilty she hadn't seen Ron that mad in ages. She stayed in her room till about 5 with Mrs. Weasley called her down for dinner. She made sure to sit in between Fred and George and across from Hagrid, to be sure to avoid any awkward Confrontations with Ron or Harry.

She was completely lost in thought when her father's patrounus arrived announcing his arrival with the Minister. Ginny just went back to her train of thought , after it disappeared. It wasn't until the minister appeared and asked to speak to Harry, Ron and Hermione, that she returned to reality.

Quickly excusing herself, she ran upstairs to her room, got the expandable ears that Fred and George gave her and ran back downstairs to listen at the door. When she reached the sitting room door, Scrimgeour was already telling Ron that he had gotten Dumbledore's Deluminator, and then telling Hermione that she received a copy of Beedle the Bard. Ginny was about to leave when she heard Harry's name.

'To Harry James Potter, i leave the snitch that he caught in his first quidditch match at hogwarts-'

The rest of Scrimgeour's reading was drowned out. Ginny was inhaling deeply to stop herself from crying again. By the time she had regained her composure harry and Scrimgeour were yelling at each other and she knew she had to get out of there before someone left the room or her parents came, with a quick tug on the flesh-colored string, the ear returned and she ran back upstairs.

When she returned back outside the minister was gone and Harry, Hermione and Ron were huddled around the corner of the table, no doubt talking about what they had just received.

Ginny returned to her seat between Fred and George and across from Hagrid.

She Quickly ate her Dinner and then hastily returned to her room where she stayed staring out of her window until she heard everyone go up to Bed, she then let sleep overcome her till early the next morning


	2. The wedding Disaster

kay, not the best Chapter, but I've been busy so i had to write it quickly on the bus.

Sorry Fleur speaks like perfect English

When Ginny woke the next morning Fleur was running all over the house, trying to get ready for her wedding.

'Ginny, get up! Ze wedding is in three 'ours. You 'ave to get up!'

'Mmmmmm' She groaned into her pillow. 'fine fine fine I'm getting up' With that she got up and put on her light gold dress. She grabbed a brush and quickly ran it threw her hair., then went up to her parents room to gain Fleur's approval.

Unfortunately, she wasn't even in their room before she was being criticized.

'Ginevra, that dress is far to low cut! And you need make up! Get in there and I'll fix everything for you.'

'Hi Aunt Muriel, I'm sorry but this is the dress Fleur and Bill picked out, and I don't like make-up.'

'Ginevra, its time you grew up and started acting like a lady!'

Lucky for Ginny that at that moment , right before she was about to tell Muriel where she could stick her suggestions, Fleur opened the door and saw her.

'Aw, Ginny you look Beautiful, we are curling Gabrielle 's 'air now and can do your in a minute.'

'Thanks' with that Ginny quickly left the hallway into her parents room. Once inside she saw Hermione and Gabrielle . Hermione had straightened her hair like she had done for the yule ball, and she looked Amazing.

'WOW Ginny, you look gourgess! Hey can we take a walk? '

'Yeah sure Hermione, anything to get out of this house.' And with that Hermione and Ginny left the room. They didn't say a word until they had reached the edge of the property. Finally Hermione, looking like she had just swallowed an entire bottle of Skelgrow, looked at Ginny and said ' don't be mad at Harry.'

'I'm not,' Ginny said slightly blushing.

'Ginny i know you better then that! You are mad at him and you shouldn't be-'

'WHY NOT?' Ginny cut her off abruptly.

'Because you now, just as well as i know, that if the prophecy-'

Ginny cut her off again, ' DONT EVEN SAY IT! Don't say that if the prophecy was never made then everything would be different. Because it WOULDN'T and we all know it! He wont be happy doing what he loves and thats fighting you-know-who! Not being with me!'

'Ginny don't you think-'

'that I'm being unfair, unreasonable, cruel unjust, all of the above. Face it Hermione its the way it is! If he really did love me, then i wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts I'd be going with you guys and you know it!' Ginny turned and walked away, not letting Hermione get another word in. She stalked back into the kitchen straight past a confused Harry and Ron. And followed by Hermione still trying to get Ginny to listen to her.

Harry tried to stop them but they both kept going, till they were outside Mr and Mrs Weasleys room.

'I'm sorry Hermione, but its the way it is'

'Its okay.' they both entered they room. When it was time for the wedding to start, before they had even left the room, Aunt Muriel had insulted every one in the room at least once, but everyones spirits were high.

From the second that they entered the tent, Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of Harry, His messy black hair that he had tied to flatten, His Emerald green eyes, His dress robes that matched his eyes. Just everything about him seemed perfect. It took her a minute but she realized that he was staring at her too. She quickly stuck her tounge out at him and crossed her eyes, and then looked beck to the ceremony.

Her mind racing through what she saw and heard the day before in the garden.

"_It wont happen again OKAY!?"_

before she knew it the ceremony was over and she went out to the dance floor to look around and see all of the guests. She was barley out there a minute when Bill came over and started to dance with her.

'Whats up, Ginny?'

'Shouldn't you be dancing with your new bride?' She asked, probably a bit to sarcastically.

'So it's Harry then?'

'Did you talk to Ron... I'm gonna kill him!'

'Ginny the girl i just married was part Veela, i didn't get her on my looks alone!'

'Aw, Bill i think your Beautiful!'

'Well, thank you Ginny, 3 3 3, So whats up with you and Harry?'

'He's just soooo perfect, and he wants and can do everything and I'm stuck here and Hogwarts. So I'm learning how to defend my self , and hes out there saving the world.'

Bill didn't say anything for a while and then he just gave her a hug and said, 'you really love him.' and then just walked away.

Ginny was about to leave when Kingsley's patronus appeared and announced the fall of the ministry and the the Death eaters were coming.

Ginny quickly turned and ran back inside to find her parents. She reached them at the same time as Fred, George and Gabrielle, who was scared and confused.

The four of them ran to the house, Fred and George stayed to comfort Gabrielle and Ginny ran up to The attic to get the ghoul. She had just reached the attic and looked out side the window just in time to See Harry, Ron and Hermione turn on the spot and Disapperate.

In only thirty seconds the spot where they had just stood held about 20 death eaters. Ginny got the ghoul and got him into Ron's room. And that was the last that she would see of harry for almost 10 months.

For the rest of August there were death eaters in the square outside their house just waiting to see Harry come back. In a desperate attempt to let Ron know that they were okay, Mr Weasley snuck out back and Cast his patronus. But since that day, Ginny noticed there was about 10 more death eaters outside there house everyday.

Ginny had taken to staying in her room, only really coming out for meals. And in no time it was September First and the thing that Ginny was dreading the most was coming up.


	3. Without The Muggle Borns

Sorry it took like a week to update I've been busy the next chapter should bee up in a day or two

(Or Possibly another week... Sorry)

The ride to platform 9 ¾ was a quiet one. With only Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny in the Car there wasn't even a need for an Enlargement Charm.

' So Sweetie, you must remember not to tread on any Toes this year. Who knows how Snape will run the School!'

'Yes mom, I know you've only lectured me like 10 million times!'

The rest of the ride was Silent. When the three Weasley's got on to the platform they all noticed one thing Missing: NO MUGGLE BORNS! There wasn't one on the platform.

They were only there when Ginny noticed two friendly faces.

'NEVILLE!! LUNA!! Okay bye mom bye dad. I'll write you every week' Ginny said hurriedly before rush off to See her Friends. ' Yeah dad i know, Don't out anything in witting that i don't want anyone else to read.' and with that she was gone.

Ginny ran quickly to Neville and Luna, eager to get away from her parents. ' You guys wanna go get a compartment?'

'yeah sure Ginny, lets go Luna... LUNA... HELLO!!!' Neville said to Luna obviously breaking her out o some sort of trance.

'All right' she replied in her Airy tone, and with that the three of them walked off onto the train, and luckily found out that most of the compartments were still empty. Sitting down in the first one that they saw, Neville and Luna started an avid conversation about none other then Harry, Ron and Hermione, That Ginny tried to stay out of.

'So where do you think they are? I mean you must have some clue Ginny, He basically lived with you for a Month and a Half!'

'I have no clue, I really wish i did though, I'm really worried about ha- about then all.' Ginny covered quickly. For the better half of the ride Ginny was silent, the truth was she did have an idea on where she thought the they were. 12 Grimmauld Place or Godrics Hollow. She didn't know why she lied to Neville and Luna, She knew that she could trust them, but she liked to think that she knew, and no one else did.

She didn't snap out of her train of thought until Crabbe and Goyle stepped into their compartment, wearing little purple Badges like the one from when Umbridge taught at Hogwarts.

'Whats with the Badges, Oh mighty bright ones?' Neville asked with out a hint of fear in his voice.

'These happen to be the badges of the new and Reformed High Inqusatation Squad, thanks to professor Snape, or should i say HEADMASTER Snape?' Goyle's , Who had apparently gotten smarted over the summer seeing as how he didn't say DUH at any point during that, Statement shocked Luna and Ginny. Headmaster Snape? Yeah they knew that Snape was the new head master but to hear it said aloud by Goyle! It felt like a disgrace to Dumbledore to hear those two words said in the Same Breath.

'Why don't you muzzle it Goyle or i can do it for you?' Neville offered pulling out his wand.

'Speaking of Muzzles, wheres your guys' owner, Malfoy? Off looking for Harry with his daddy dearest and their pal Voldey-mort?' Again when Neville said this there wasn't a hint of fear in his voice.

During Neville's exchange with Dumb and Dumber, around the time that he offered to muzzle the two of them, the other four, Ginny, Luna, Crabbe, and Goyle, had pulled out their wands and had them pointed at each other. Neville had both Crabbe and Goyle's wands pointed at him so luckily none of the guys noticed Ginny and Luna's quick exchange and nod, and then at the exact moment 'LEVICORPUS!'

Crabbe and Goyle were Quickly pulled up, as if by an invisible force that had grabbed their ankles. Goyle almost instantly dropped his wand, but Crabbe on the other hand kept a firm grip on his and though upside down and quite disoriented pointed his wand and screamed 'CRUICO!'. Goyle dropped to the ground as Ginny got hit.

Refusing to give in to the pain and Scream, Ginny was making Horrible faces. Neville Stepped forward his face red and Bulging, and Luna stepped bravely in front of the green light, meaning that she was now the one being hit with the Curse. She however did not have Ginny's pride and was screaming horribly.

It was at that moment that Neville stepped forward and punched Crabbe right in the gut causing him to drop his wand and break the curse the was cast on Luna, but Goyle took that moment to cast the crutiactus curse on Ginny...AGAIN! 'DON'T...EVER...HURT...LUNA...OR...GINNY...AGAIN!!!' Neville panted as he turned and delivered a right hook to Goyle's jaw.

After the delivery of both of Neville's punches Crabbe and Goyle had stopped their Curse that they had cast upon the two girls. The two of them got up and left the compartment.

Luna was sitting in a corning Blacking out form the pain and Ginny was trying to get her to concentrate to prevent that from happening. 'Neville thank you so much. I don't know what we would have done with out you!' Ginny gushed as she gave Neville a quick hug.

'It was no problem the two of them deserved it. Besides did you hear what they said about Voldermort? ' judging by the blank looks on the two girls face he reasoned that they hadn't. 'Oh, well he said Malfoy was with Voldermort and VOLDERMORT IS STAYING AT THE MALFOYS!!!'

'WHAT' both girls screamed at the same time. ' Wait... So if we could get a hold of Harry, Ron or Hermione then we could tell them and they could end this! Right Ginny? Ginny... Hello.. Ginny?'Luna said in attempt to get Ginny to stop staring out the window and join their conversation

'huh? Ohh... yeah but theres no way of knowing where they are so we cant get a hold of them.' Ginny ventured.

'Well we could try sending him a letter? Mabey the owl will find him?' Luna said in her normal carefree tone.

'Luna, owls need to be told where to go, they cant just find someone.' Neville was silent for a minute ' Unless... do one of you know how to get in to the kitchens?'

'No' Luna said quickly 'Why'. Neville ignored this.

'Ginny?'

'Not really... i mean i have a slight idea but thats it. I heard Fred and George telling telling Hermione, in my fourth year, they said all you have to do is tickle the pear in a picture. But thats all i heard.'

The rest of the ride was quite. Neville was obviously in deep thought. By the time they pulled up to the station none of the threesome had said another word. They grabbed a carriage and from the second that they came into view of Hogwarts, Normally gourgessly lit up 7 floors, them and judging by the gasps, every one else, knew that it was going to be a long difficult, different year.


	4. Enough new Rules and Jobs

okay you guys i know this took like FOREVER!!! im soo sorry nothin was working right and i had like no time thanks to school... but i'll be updating weekly now so yeahs...enjoy

**Enough New Rules And Jobs**

The castle, normally growing from the first floor to the seventh, was black with the exception of the Entrance and the Great hall. " Oh God, this years going to be different" one third year said as she walked by towards the school with her friend.

"Man are they right! I hope that with all the changes we still get pudding!" Luna said as Neville and Ginny exchanged WTF looks on their faces. Apparently Luna didn't notice.

When they reached the great hall the threesome noticed four things:

1) The sorting hat sat on the stool as it had for as many years as any of then could remember.

2) The four house tables, that meant that Luna would have to leave them.

3) There were two new teachers, who were obviously related and quite mean.

AND 4) Snape was in Dumbledore's seat. 

Luna quickly left the group to sit at her table, though she did so quite sourly. Neville and Ginny sat at the Griffindor table, which looked empty with out any muggle borns. In fact only one table was full, Slytherian.

Neville and Ginny barely realized all the scared first years that walked into the hall, and lined up in front of the sorting hat and Professor. McGonagall as the two of them once had.

"Let the sorting begin. Taylor Adams!" a small boy with red hair and freckles, who looked freakishly like a younger Ron, walked boldly up to the sorting hat and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Hmmmm, I do believe Griffindor is the only place for you!"

The few people at the Griffindor table made just as much noise as normal, surprisingly. Taylor jumped off the stool and walked over and sat next to Neville.

"Hey" he whispered to Ginny and Neville "Aren't you guys the members of the DA that fought Voldermort last year?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Ginny asked probably a bit to defensively, but Taylor didn't seem to mind.

"NO! Don't take it the wrong way. I think you two a like Major heroes!" He said slightly gushing.

"Oh, okay then" She replied slightly embarrassed. "Looks like the sortings over. We should pay attention to Snape… Did that sound as weird to you as it did to me?" The two boys nodded and the three burst into a fit of silent giggles.

"QUIET STUDENTS" Snape yelled, everyone in the great hall shut up and looked to the head table where Snape stood.

"There have been many changes made over the summer. Starting with professors, The Callows will be joining us this year. One will be teaching Dark arts and the other will be teaching Muggle studies., which is now a MADATORY course!"

"Secondly, while we still have houses and common rooms there are no longer passwords. This does not mean that you are aloud to go in to other houses though. If you are caught ion a room that is not yours then you will be severely punished. In order to get in to your common room you will have to answer a question using wit and logic."

"And finally there will be no prefects or head boys or girls, instead we have reinstated the High Inquisitional Squad from two years ago. Not only will these hand selected students be able to add or subtract house points but will be able to punish students due to the audacity of the crime."

"So students those are the main changes for this school year. Now let's enjoy the feast."

After that Snape thankfully shut-up and let the students eat. Except Ginny, Neville and Taylor were all too deep in conversation to eat much, although Taylor, Ginny noticed, stuffed a few sandwiches in his book bag for later.

"WAY to many new rules!" Neville said

"GOD YEAH! You weren't here last year but it was WAY cooler without Snape as headmaster!"

"Yeah, my older brother went here, he graduated two years ago though and now he runs a store in Diagon alley." Taylor answered their curious stares.

" Ahhhh" Neville said, "well you seem pretty cool for a first year." Seeing the hurt in Taylor's eyes Ginny quickly stepped in.

"Not that that's a bad thing. I mean in my first year I ended up possessed and just about killed like four people cant get much worse then that can it?"

"No, I guess it can't." Taylor said with a laugh.

"So Ginny, I was think that we should start up the DA again. What do you think? I mean Harry can't teach it but Me, You and Luna can right?"

"Hmmm… that could work, what do you think Taylor? Would you join if it was us teaching it not Harry?"

"Yeah, I mean its still the same concept right? Were still building an army to fight Voldermort? And now that he's back I think that we need to be prepared more then ever."

"I think you're absolutely right. Come on you two let's get to the common room. We'll show you the way Taylor" Ginny said answering Taylor's unasked question.

The three people walked past Ravenclaw table "accidentally" knocking Luna who stood to leaven a minute after the three Griffindor left the hall.

In the entrance hall the three waited for Luna" Hey there. Taylor meet Luna, Luna meet Taylor" Ginny did the quick introductions.

"Hello Taylor, Ginny, Neville, Taylor meet Marissa. Marissa meet Taylor, Ginny, and Neville." Luna was introducing a gourgess little first year. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a little to skinny but Ginny knew that after a week or two here at Hogwarts she would get a little fatter.

The Five students walked up the stairs talking about the newly restored DA, which they had renamed HA, Harry's army.

"Okay so we'll be meeting in the room of requirement again?" Neville asked.

"Room of Requirement? Huh?" Taylor and Marissa both looked confused.

"Sorry guys we keep forgetting that your only first years. The Room of Requirements or ROR is on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls. You can get in if you know the exact phrase to think and walk by the wall three times thinking it. We practised there in fourth/fifth year. "

"Does Hogwarts have everything?" Marissa asked and everyone laughed.

"Okay, well me and Marissa have to go to our dorm, see you guys tomorrow?" Luna asked as the group reached the fifth landing.

" Yeah defiantly, see you guys!" Neville said as Ginny hugged Luna and Marissa.

So the three were left to wonder up to the Griffindor common room on their own. They were half way up the next flight of stairs when Snape stepped out of a door and in to the hallway.

"And what per say are three young Griffindors doing away from dinner so early and with two Ravenclaws, if I wasn't mistaken."

"Well sir, y-y-you s-s-see…-"Neville stammered

"Marissa was tired and Taylor ate too fast so Neville, Luna and I graciously offered to show them to their dormitories so that they could get to bed early to be ready for classes tomorrow." Ginny Covered.

"Well, well, well aren't you three generous? I am going to make this clear, especially to you Mr. Adams; I don't want any of you three to get in any trouble this year. It would be a shame to have to spill all your pure blood on the nice…shiny…clean floor" With each of the last three words Snape leaned closer to the three students.

"Yes Professor Snape " The three chorused together.

"Now move upstairs you want to be rested for class tomorrow." Snape repeated the threes story then moved down the stairs.

"That was awkward" Ginny jokingly sang, there three of them laughed and headed up the stairs to Griffindor common room, where they split up and headed to the separate rooms.


End file.
